


It All Started with The Glasses of His

by Caesarion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Cute Harry Potter, F/M, Flirty Tom Riddle, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caesarion/pseuds/Caesarion
Summary: He know he shouldn't have found it funny, but he did.It was funny to Tom the way the petite boy usually relaxed and smiling facial expression transitioned to a tense, scowling one because of him. His usual happy, chill mood dissipated into annoyed and irritation, because of him. Tom had that effect on the teenage boy, and he loved it.Who knew this would happen ? Tom Marvolo Riddle, a twenty five-year-old businessman, taking interest in teasing a seventeen-year-old male barista with the mood swings of a pregnant woman.





	1. Prologue

"What the hell do you want ?" A petite teenage boy asked harshly, the scowl growing on his beautiful face.

Tom shrugged his shoulders, trying his best not to let the smile that threatened his face reach it. He knew how much it pissed the petite man off when somebody didn't respond to him verbally, so that's what Tom did.

"Then leave," Harry—the so called teenage boy barked, catching the attention of workers and customers around them. Feeling eyes on him, Harry looked up and his own widened, causing him to blush and look away. Tom couldn't help but chuckle at his actions.

"Careful now, don't want to be reported for inappropriate behavior, do we?" Tom teased, causing Harry to look back at him and glare.

"Get the hell out of this shop, Riddle," he spoke Tom’s name like it was a disease. Tom was no fool to ignore the way it fluently rolled off his tongue, and his mate downstairs couldn't either. _Fuck, I shouldn't be turned on by this._

Tom looked down at his watch and cursed under his breath. It was time for him to go to work.

 _No more teasing_ , he sighed.

"Get me a medium caramel frappe, please," Tom demanded, smiling sweetly at him. Those emerald eyes glared at him once more and Tom raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to say something smart. Harry was probably sick of the taller man’s attitude, but when he needed something, he needed it then.

"That'll be £2.85 sir," Harry informed him. Tom pulled out his wallet and took out his card, swiping it in the machine. After putting in his pin and signature he put it back inside of his wallet, placing the fabric back inside his pocket. When he looked back up at Harry, he had his drink ready. _Damn_.

Tom took it out of Harry’s hands and smiled deviously, resulting in those emerald eyes to narrow.

"Until next time, _Harry_ ," Tom told him, letting him know that he'll be back. Harry probably already knew that, though. The younger man was no fool to not notice that the constant reason Tom came to his shop was to tease him.

"Burn in hell," he responded, causing Tom to laugh. Tom saluted him goodbye, walking to the exit of the shop. He opened the door and walked outside, taking a sip of his drink.

Tom knew he shouldn't have found that funny, but he did.

It was funny to him the way the petite boy usually relaxed and smiling facial expression transitioned to a tense, scowling one because of _him_. His usual happy, chill mood dissipated into annoyed and irritation, because of _him_. Tom had that effect on the teenage boy, and he loved it.

Who knew this would happen ? Tom Marvolo Riddle, a twenty five-year-old businessman, taking interest in teasing a seventeen-year-old male barista with the mood swings of a pregnant woman.

And it all started with the glasses of his.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh come the fuck on !"

Tom honked the horn repeatedly at the cars in front of him that were driving at the world's slowest pace. At this point, even a turtle could walk faster than these vehicles.

But it was actually his fault though. He stayed up late the previous night going through some documents, and this morning he didn't feel like getting out of bed. It seems to get very comfortable when you have somewhere important to be.

The vehicles in front of him started to go faster. "Fucking finally," Tom mumbled, turning his vehicle on the street to his right. Finally able to go over five miles per hour, he may or may not have started driving over the speed limit.

His phone, which was connected to the car Bluetooth, ringtone started to play throughout his car, and Tom looked at the screen in front of the steering wheel. It was Draco, his best friend as well as his assistant, calling.

He pressed the answer button, and before he could even say hello, he was already being yelled at.

"Tom, where the hell are you ?!" Draco yelled, causing Tom to flinch at his tone. He turned down the volume in the car before any more damage could be done to his ears.

"Well, good morning to you too," Tom replied sarcastically, a scowl plastering his face even though Draco couldn't see it.

Apparently, he didn't find Tom’s sarcasm too funny. "Dude, I have no time for your shit! We have a meeting with Gellert _fucking_ Grindelwald in…." Draco paused for a moment, "Eleven freaking minutes! Please tell me you are close!"

Tom looked at the clock on the screen and lord and behold, Draco was right. "Alright, calm down. I'm right around the corner." Lies, he was about eight minutes away.

Draco sighed. "You're lying, Riddle," he spoke knowingly.

Tom couldn't help the amused smile that dawned upon his face. "Know me so well, don't you, Malfoy?"

"Just get your ass here, okay?" Draco demanded. I didn't even have time to respond because he hung up the phone, causing me to chuckle.

The building of his own company at came into his view, and Tom slowed down. Tom turned down to the parking garage and pulled into a parking spot and turned off his car. Grabbing the bag in his passenger seat, he opened the door of his vehicle and got out, closing the door afterward. Tom immediately walked towards the elevator, locking the car doors with his keys before sticking them in his pocket. When he reached the elevator, he pressed the button, crossing his arms and tapping his feet impatiently as he waited.

Once the elevator opened Tom immediately stepped inside, lucky enough that there wasn't anybody else present. He pressed the fifteenth-floor button and the elevator closed, later ascending. As the elevator went upwards his phone started to ring, and Tom took it out his pocket. Draco was calling, so he just hit decline, then put his device on silence before sticking it in his suit pocket.

The elevator came to a stop, and the door opened. Tom immediately stepped out and headed towards the conference room, not even saying sorry to the people that he bumped into as they were trying to enter the elevator.

"About time you made it!" Draco exclaimed coming around a corner, causing Tom to come to a halt and jump in surprise.

Draco ignored my bickering and grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards the conference room. "We have one more minute until the meeting starts. God, Tom, how could you be so irresponsible? What if he decided to cancel our co-branding agreement ?!"

Draco shot him a glare before stopping in front of the room, letting go of Tom’s wrist. Immediately Draco’ hand went to straightening his own tie, causing Tom to roll his eyes, “Let’s do it,”

.

"That lasted longer than I expected," Draco sighed as they entered Tom’s office, him closing the door.

Tom sighed and went over to his office chair, throwing his bag on the ground before plopping down in his chair, slumping lazily. He put his phone down on his desk before he reached over and shook the Mac that came with his office mouse, revealing the desktop. The time was 11:49, and their meeting began at nine.

"Wanna head out for our lunch break ?" Draco asked, "I'm pretty sure we deserve a few extra minutes for going through what we did."

Tom nodded his head, standing up. He was pretty hungry, and when He’s hungry, he get irritated.

Tom took his keys out of his pocket, wiggling them as Draco stood up. "I'm driving. I'm not in the mood to die today," he said teasingly, but he was actually serious. Draco was a bad driver.

Draco pouted. "Come on, man! You're acting as if my driving is bad," he responds as they walked out the room. Tom made sure the door was locked behind them before closing it and start walking.

"I still act as if there's a break on the passenger side when I'm riding with you," Tom told the blonde man once they approached the elevator, pressing the button.

"It wasn't my fault!" Draco argued as the elevator door slides open and they got in. Tom pressed the garage button as Draco continued talking. "The bitch was driving too slow and I was in a rush. I didn't know there was another car in front of her!"

Tom rolled his eyes, ignoring what he said. Tom leaned against the rail as the elevator descended downwards, waiting for it to reach the garage. Once the elevator stopped and opened, they stepped out, heading towards Tom’s car.

.

It didn't take them too long to reach the little shop that they usually went to for when they needed a quick lunch. They chose it instead of any fancy restaurants since it had been their favourite place since they were still in college. Tom paralleled park his car in front of the shop, successfully managing to fit between the two cars behind and in front of him. He turned off the vehicle, taking off his seat belt.

Tom made sure he had his wallet in his pocket before opening the door, exiting out of the vehicle, Draco doing the same. Once they were out they shut their door at the same time. Tom pressed the lock button on his key as he made his way towards the entrance, hearing the beep indicating that the car was locked.

Tom opened the door to the warm and welcoming coffee shop, allowing Draco to walk in front of him. Tom then entered himself, heading over to the line. There were a few people standing in front of them, but he was still impatient.

Tom scanned the menu, trying to do anything to consume time. He tried looking for something new that he could try, but there was nothing. He looked over to Draco and he was on his phone texting away. Right then Tom realized something. He left his phone on the desk. _Fuck_.

After a few minutes of impatiently waiting, it was their turn. They usually ordered together and alternate every week who's paying. They approached the cash register, and behind it was a young, teenage boy that Tom had never seen here before. He must be new.

"Hi, my name is Ron," he piped, smiling brightly. _I don't care_. "What may I get you two today?"

Draco started ordering, getting his usual, which was their well-known sandwich and coffee. Tom, on the other hand, ordered a blueberry muffin and caramel latte. The boy typed in their order on the cash register, and after pressing enter, their total popped up on the screen in front of them.

"That'll be £12.98," he told us. _Duh, we could see it_.

Dismissing his smart thoughts, Tom took out his wallet and grabbed his card, swiping it in the machine since it was his turn. After he put in his pin number he put the card back in his wallet, sticking it inside his pocket.

The boy, whose name Tom would've forgotten if it wasn't for his name tag, handed him the receipt. Another employee came up and gave Ron their stuff, and then one by one he handed them their items.

Once they had everything, Ron said, "Thank you, have a nice day," smiling at us. Tom nodded his head at him before turning away, heading to find an empty seat inside of the packed shop. He didn't understand why there were many people there, though. It usually wasn't that busy around that time.

Draco and Tom went to the seat that they first saw. Tom set his stuff down on the table and sat down, Draco doing the same. Immediately Tom picked up his muffin and started to eat it, letting out a small moan from the freshness. He could tell that it just got out of the oven.

"Tom, look at this," Draco says excitedly, causing Tom to look up from his delicious muffin. He furrowed his eyebrow in irritation as he looked at the phone. "We officially bypassed Phoenix Enterprise!" Draco exclaimed.

Tom probably would've been more excited if he wasn't so hungry, so he just grunted in response. "Put that shit down and eat," he responded, taking another bite of his muffin.

When he looked back up at Draco, the blonde was rolling his eyes, taking a bite of the sandwich that he had in his hand. They sat there in silence for a moment, digesting their lunch.

"Excuse me, do you see my glasses ?"

Tom looked up at a young employee that he had never seen before. His back was turned around to Tom and he was looking down at the ground, looking for what Tom was assuming his glasses.

Ignoring the guy, Tom went back to his muffin, trying sustain his hunger.

"Fuck, where are my glasses ?"

Tom heard the employee talk under his breath, and he looked at him annoyed. The young man was disturbing his lunch.

Sighing irritably, Tom grabbed his latte, taking a sip of it from the straw. The hot liquid made its way down his throat, causing him to let out a sighful bliss around the straw.

"Oh shit!"

Tom looked up and immediately his eyes widened. The guy was that was looking for his glasses was falling towards him. He hit Tom’s hand, causing Tom to let go of his latte and spill it over his suit.

"What the fuck!" Tom boomed, pushing the guy off of him, standing up abruptly while his vision focused on the boy, glaring icily at him. The shop seems to quiet down to look at the scene, but he didn't care. He was livid.

Tom stalked towards the guy, ready to wring his neck. The guy looked at him with wide, curious eyes, and Tom could also cipher the fear in them. As Tom continued to walk towards him he backed up, still on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry sir, I-I didn't mean to. I-I can't see. I lost-"

The guy stopped talking once they both heard a crack under Tom’s feet. Tom stopped walking and looked down. He removed his foot from what he stepped on.

"My glasses!


	3. Chapter 3

"My glasses!"

Harry screamed. He was mad, sad, and when he became those things, he felt like he would cry. That man stepped on his glasses, his _expensive_ glasses that he knew would take a while to replace.

"Fuck," the man whispered, meeting Harry’s eyes which were looking at him in bewilderment. Even though he couldn't see well, Harry still managed to see the guilt surpass the man, but as if a switch flipped, his anger was back, and he stormed away, his hands bald into fist. The other man that sat went his left as well, probably to catch up with him.

"Harry ?" Harry looked up and his eyes were met with Ron’s worried ones.

“What ?”

Ron looked down, and his mouth gawked when he saw Harry’s glasses laying there. He picked them up then observes them, later looking back at the green eyed boy.

"Want me to pay for them to get fixed?" Ron asked.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, "I want you to help me off this floor," he mumbled grumpily. Ron nodded his head and reached out his hand, and Harry took it standing up. "And to answer your question," he said while grabbing his broken pair of glasses, "No, I don't. That's why I got this job, to pay for my stuff."

“But—”

"But nothing, Ron. Just get back to work."

Ron sighed and nodded his head before turning around, heading back towards the cash register. Harry looked down at his glasses and examined them as best as he could. As far as he could tell the right lens was cracked fully cracked, the left one had a large line running through it, and one of the things that hold his glasses in place on his face was bent. He sighed as he put the pair of glasses in his pocket. He went over to the table and grabbed the bucket filled with cleaning supplies, heading to the back, trying not to bump into anything.

 

.

 

"I'll see you later, mate. Hope you can see better," Ron said, trying to crack a joke. Harry looked over at him and glared, not finding it amusing.

Harry got out the car and made his way towards the entrance, grabbing his keys out of his pocket as he slowly made his way there. Once he was at the entrance, he put the right key in the lock, twisting it and unlocking the door. He closed it behind him and made his way towards his room in the single story house.

"Harry is that you?" Lily, Harry’s mom, asked coming around the corner. Harry just nodded his head once she saw him. "Where are your glasses, sweetie ? Can you see?" she asked worriedly.

Harry sighed and grabbed the glasses out of his pocket, presenting to her. He heard her let out a gasp as he looked away.

"What happened to them?" She asked, taking the glasses out his hand.

"Some guy stepped on them while I was at work," Harry responded, taking the glasses back once she observed them.

She sighed, "Well, it's going to be a while until we could get them repaired or fixed. I’ll bu—"

He cut her off. "Mom, don't worry. I'll just find my old pair and wear them until I have enough money. Spend your money on bills and food, not me. That's why I got a job," Harry said to her.

When he looked back at her blurred face, he could tell she was frowning, and then she sighed. "You're too good. What did I ever do to deserve a son like you?" She asked.

He let out a small smile. "I don't know, but what every you did must've been good," he joked

She looked at her son and smiled, "Go to your room," she said to him. "Go rest for now, and I'll wake you up when it's dinner time, then you could tell me all about your first day at work."

Harry nodded his head, not even telling her that nothing happened.

 

.

 

Tom parked his car beside in his garage before putting the vehicle in park, turning it off afterward. He grabbed his phone and bag before opening the door, getting out the car. Remembering something, he reached back inside and grabbed his coffee smelling suit jacket, then finally closing the door.

Thinking about what happened flared his irritation back up. He couldn't believe some clumsy new boy didn't pay much attention to what he was doing. He should try to get him fired, but even Satan himself not even that petty.

Then his thoughts flashed back to the boy. He felt guilty for stepping on his glasses. But then he thought about what the boy did, and his irritation was back, and Tom had to storm out the shop before doing something stupid.

 _Maybe the reason he bumped into you because he couldn't see you, idiot_ , his thoughts told him.

Dismissing that and signing irritably, Tom took his keys out of his pocket as he approached the garage entrance to his house. He inserted the right key and twisted it, unlocking the door. He opened the door and took the keys out as he entered, closing the door behind him. He walked to the kitchen and threw his things down on the island before walking over to the refrigerator.

He opened the fridge and immediately reached for a beer. He closed the fridge then went over to the counter and used it to pop the glass bottle open. Watching the cap fall to the floor, he picked it up and sat it down on the island before taking a swig of the cold liquid, feeling the bitterness go down his throat. He scrunched his face in disgust, but couldn't help but take another swallow.

Remembering something, Tom walked to the front door of his house and unlocked it, then opened it. When he didn't see what, or _who_ , he was looking for, his eyebrows furrowed, and he closed the door. He took another swig of his beer then walked over to his stairs and went up them. Once he was up the stairs, he made his way to his bedroom. Tom opened the door, and honestly, he was both surprised and not surprised by the sight in front of him.

"Hello, Tom," a brown haired woman purred seductively.

Tom raised an eyebrow before closing the door behind him, “Astoria,” He then made his way towards her and said, "I told you to wait outside."

Astoria—the woman got off the bed, smirking as she made her way towards him. When she was in front of him, she grabbed Tom’s tie, pulling him closer to her.

"I was, but you were taking too long, and I remember where you keep the spare key." She stopped talking when she realized he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, just looking at her body. Her other hand reached down and cuff Tom’s member through his pants, causing him to let out a half groan, half moan. She then leaned up at his ear and purred, "Does daddy want me to satisfy him?"

Tom groaned once again when she started rubbing his cock through his pants, it now being fully erect. "Just shut the fuck up and get on your knees."

Hearing this, Astoria got away from Tom’s ear, and when they came face to face, she was grinning. She then started to unbuckle his pants, and once they were done, she slid them down, sliding herself down as well and getting on her knees. She grabbed the sides of Tom’s underwear and pulled them down, releasing his cock. She looked at Tom with lust filled eyes.

"Your wish is my command," she grinned before taking Tom’s member in her mouth, with Tom throwing his head back.

 

.

 

Tom sighed as he threw the third condom in the trash before plopping down on his bed beside Astoria. They had just finished three rounds of sex, and Tom was now ready to say that he was exhausted.

"Wow. You know how to tire a woman out," Astoria said.

Tom was about to respond until his phone rang. He sighed and got off his bed, picking up his pants to dig for his device. When he finally found it, he saw that it was his stepmother calling. Not responding to Astoria, Tom clicked the answer button.

"Mama ?" he asked.

"Tommy !" His Mama exclaimed, causing him to wince. She let out a small giggle. "Sorry for that, baby, but how have you been ? I haven't talked to you in a while."

Tom sighed, feeling a tinge of guilt. "I'm sorry, Ma, I've just been busy lately," he mumbled.

"It's okay, darling. Your father and I have been too. So guess what?" She says excitedly.

Tom raised an eyebrow even though she couldn't see him. "What?"

"You remember your distant cousin, that Nymphadora girl, you and Draco used to play with when you were little ?" She asked. Tom furrowed his eyebrows and was about to say yes until she kept talking. "Well she's back in town, and she's getting married this December ! Apparently she’s a cop now and I bet she knows lots of men from her work! You should visit her sometimes, maybe she can set you up with a guy she knows ! Imagine that, a hot boyfriend in a police uniform!"

Tom groaned softly, rolling his eyes. Bellatrix, that crazy woman a.k.a his stepmother, has been trying her best to get him to be with somebody. It could've been her coworker, her friends, anybody and she would try to get him with them. She just didn't understand he didn't want to be in a relationship.

Tom looked at Astoria and mentally prayed. "I'm seeing somebody, Mama," he half lied. Astoria looked at him, and her eyes were wide.

Tom could basically see her face lightening up through the phone. "Really?" She squeaked, "Who is he?"

"It's a _she_ , Ma."

It was silent on the line for a moment, “Uhh, that’s new. Well, whatever makes you happy, darling.”

Tom sighed, "Listen, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Before she could even respond, he hung up the phone, throwing it on the night stand. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"You want me, right?" Astoria asked as soon as he got off the phone. Tom turned around to see that she was almost fully dressed.

"Yeah for sex," Tom responded simply. He picked his underwear off the floor and slid them on. When he looked back up, Astoria looked a little sad, and he sighed. "Look, Astoria, I told you from the beginning what I was expecting from you. Just sex, nothing else," he clarified. "If you're looking for a relationship go to Draco."

Astoria pouted and Tom rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. "But he likes me!" Astoria whined.

Tom raised an eyebrow, "So ?"

Pain had flashed in Astoria’s eyes before she rolled them. "Whatever." She grabbed her keys and phone off the other nightstand and put them in her pocket. "I'll see you later."

Tom didn't even have a chance to say goodbye before she was out of the room. A few moments later he heard the front door open and shut. Tom sighed stressfully and laid down on the pillow.

It's not that Astoria was a bad person. He just didn't want to be in a relationship period. He always told people that he had been with that if they were going to catch feelings then screw off because he wasn’t interested. Relationships were just not for him.

 

.

 

All during work, it's like Tom’s thoughts drifted off to _him_.

When he woke up this morning, he wasn't even out of the bed before he thought about the guy at the coffee shop. He thought about the look of terror that crossed his face when he stepped on his glasses. It seemed like everything in his world collapsed for a moment, and Tom felt that guilt all over again.

While he was on his way to work this morning, he passed by the coffee shop. The place was still closed, but he could tell that there were people inside because the lights were on. Tom quickly diverted his eyes from the shop, paying attention to the street. He refused to let the guilt eat him alive.

When Tom arrived at work, he was met with tons of paperwork on his desk. He hadn’t even started yet, and he was stressed. He locked his office door in order not to be disturbed and began to go through the stack of paperwork that was on his desk. While going through them, his thoughts once again drifted off to the guy from the coffee shop. Tom sighed irritably, grabbing the marked papers and throwing the stack on the ground. _Why was I so affected by what happened ?_ Tom thought.

Then he thought about the look of distress on his face and those wide emerald eyes when he stepped on his glasses and Tom stopped looking through the papers altogether, and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. It was something about the way the guy looked that let Tom know that it would take him a while to afford glasses like them again. Tom remembered when he broke things before he wasn't making a big deal out of them because he knew he could easily buy another one. But everybody wasn't like him.

He tried his best to ignore the memory and focus on his work, but he found himself beginning to slack. He groaned irritably and checked the time on his Mac. It was 11:20, so he had a while until it was his lunch break.

Tom then decided what he was going to do. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a small box with his emergency money inside. He gathered some money before closing the box, and sticking it inside of the drawer. He grabbed an envelope and put the money inside before sealing it. He put the envelope aside, going back to work, already feeling a little better.

When it was twelve o'clock, Tom quickly got up and gathered his phone, keys, and the envelope. He shut down his computer and made his way to the exit. When he opened the door, there was a note on there. He grabbed it and saw that it was from Draco, telling him that he wouldn't be able to join him for lunch.

 

.

 

When he arrived at the shop, Tom parked his car and turned it off. He quickly got out of it, making sure he had the envelope and locked it behind him before heading to the entrance. Once he made it, he opened the door, entering inside of the warm environment and mentally groaned. It was packed as hell.

He got to the back of the line, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for it to go down. It was approximately ten minutes later before it was his turn to go, and behind the cash register was the person, who Tom thought name was Ron.

When he saw it was Tom there was a frown on his face before he quickly turned it into a smile, even though anyone could tell it is forced. Tom raised an eyebrow.

"Hi, I'm Ron. What may I get you today?" He asked.

Tom proceeded to give him what he ordered, which was the same from yesterday. After Ron had everything down, he told him the price and Tom swiped his card and put in the pin number. Once it processed, he gave him his receipt and smiled at Tom, but it was strained once again.

_Either he was having a bad day, or he was mad at me for what happened yesterday._

Tom stepped to the side and waited for his order. After a few minutes, it was brought over to him by one of the employees. He grabbed it from her and went over to a table, waiting for _that_ one person. He opened the sack with his food in it and started to eat. Occasionally he would look around the shop, looking for _that_ guy, but he ended up disappointed and annoyed. _Is he even working today ?_

That question was asked a few minutes later when Tom finally saw him walking out of the employee's room wearing an apron and holding a bucket. He had these cheap and round glasses on his face. That tinge of guilt hit him once again.

Tom put the remainder of his food inside of his bag and grabbed the two bags sitting there. He got up from his seat before making his way over to him. When he approached him, Tom tapped his shoulder. The teen jumped from Tom’s touch and swung around, but once he saw Tom his eyes widened, and Tom could see that he was scared by looking into them.

"U-um hello," The petite guy stumbled out, leaning against the table.

Tom raised an eyebrow at him. He knew he could be scary and intimidating, but not that scary and intimidating.

"Are you okay? Uh," Tom looked at his name tag and saw his name, "Harry ?"

Harry shook his head. "Um, yeah I'm fine." Tom was about to say something until he cut him off. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I lost my glasses and I couldn't see where I was going."

Tom smiled at his nervousness, causing the teen to blush. Alright that was cute.

"That's what I came to talk to you about." Harry tilted his head to the side curiously. Tom sighed and took the envelope out of his pocket. Harry looked at it before looking back at Tom. "Inside of here is five hundred pounds. I know the type of glasses that you had are pretty expensive, and the fact that I broke them didn't settle with me. You can use this to buy you another pair."

Tom held out the envelope to him, but surprisingly Harry shook his head and pushed the envelope back, causing Tom to looking at him curiously.

"Um, I can't accept that," Harry told him, causing Tom’s irritableness to grow. "That's too kind of you."

"You are going to take this," Tom demanded, waving the envelope once again.

Harry looked at him with furrowed eyebrows and pushed the envelope back. "I'm not, going to take this. I appreciate it, but I'm perfectly capable of getting the money I need to buy myself another pair."

Before he could respond, Harry walked away, and Tom glared at his retreating figure. He was about to follow him until an idea came to his mind, and he looked over at the employee's room, praying that he wasn't going to get caught doing what he was about to do.

Tom made his way towards the room, acting like he was going to the bathroom since it was in that direction. He turned around and looked to see if anybody was paying attention to him, and he was happy to find out that nobody was. He pushed opened the door quietly and peeked his head in there to make sure there was nobody. After looking both ways, he went inside of the room, carefully closing the door behind himself.

Inside of the room were tables, chairs, a few lockers, television, and other items that Tom couldn't care to acknowledge because he was in a hurry. He looked over to see that there was an office door cracked open with the light on and he cursed softly. He went over to the table and plopped down the envelope. He scrambled Harry’s name on top of it with a pen that was sitting on the table.

Once he had his name on it, he saw that there was a shadow coming from the office door.

"Hello ?" That person asked, the shadow coming closer to the door.

Tom cursed and threw the pen down. He made his way to the exit and opened the door, rushing out of the room. He rushed out of the shop, ignoring the curious glances that he got, and made his way to his car. Once he was there, he got his key out and unlocked the door. Tom hopped inside of the vehicle and immediately started it. He put his seat belt on and put the car in drive, heading away from the shop, feeling accomplished.

But something told him that that wasn't going to be the end of what he just did.


End file.
